


In Which The Doctor is Compared to Hagrid

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Movie Night, Timepetalsprompts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She was quiet for a minute before she tilted her head up at him and asked, “so, when you grabbed my hand and said, ‘<i>run</i>,’ you were basically saying, ‘<i>yer a wizard, Harry</i>.’?”</i><br/> <br/><i>The Doctor laughed at her Hagrid impression, a deep rumbling laugh that jiggled her around a bit on his chest before he answered, “something like that, I suppose.”</i></p><p>Written for the tumblr prompt by timepetalsprompts - 'wizard'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Doctor is Compared to Hagrid

**Author's Note:**

> As always....  
> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> The fact that you are taking the time to read this is a huge honor and I thank you.  
> Any kudos and comments that you leave help me to be a better writer and are much appreciated.  
> Messages absolutely make my day. Seriously. caedmonfaith.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you!

The media room was dark, save the dueling flickers of the fireplace and the television screen. Rose had taken her customary place next to the Doctor, bundled up in her favorite pink throw blanket and nuzzled up under his arm - for better access to the popcorn bowl in his lap, of course. That didn’t explain why her hand rested on the soft wool of his jumper but the Doctor, who constantly fought the urge to purr whenever the two of them were in this position, was not about to argue. 

It was a Harry Potter night, and the Doctor especially loved these since they were the nights that made Rose the coziest and cuddliest. Tonight’s selection was Prisoner of Azkaban: not his favorite, but he’d watch paint dry if it meant she stayed snuggled up against him. 

Harry had just taken flight on the hippogriff, sailing through the air, pleasure written all over his face when Rose’s body stiffened suddenly. The Doctor tensed, too, ready to spring to her defense, but Rose reached across him to the sonic, pausing the movie. 

“Oi!” the Doctor protested as Rose sat back on her heels, away from him. Her face was thoughtful with a tiny smile tugging the corner of her mouth. She didn’t acknowledge his outrage, just continued to think. The Doctor watched her carefully, waiting for her to explain her strange behavior, then leaned towards her slightly, a little concerned. “Rose?” he asked softly. “You alright?”

“You’re Hagrid.”

“Excuse me?” he said, slightly affronted. 

“You’re Hagrid,” she said brightly, her smile blooming. “You are. You’re Hagrid!”

“I am not!” the Doctor protested, maybe a little louder than needed. 

“But you are, Doctor! Look!” Rose tapped his leg and pointed towards the screen. “Look at Harry’s face! Tell me what you see.”

“A happy bloke,” the Doctor said, not really following along.

Rose rolled her eyes; apparently he was being thick again. “Okay. Let me try this another way. Harry Potter was living a perfectly miserable, ordinary life, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then this great big bloke in a jacket with pockets full of amazing things showed up and invited him to come see a world that Harry had never even imagined, yeah?” 

The Doctor cottoned on and was surprised for only half a second before he was proud fit to burst - proud of his Rose, his precious, clever girl. Of course she would see it this way, and he never would have made the connection. Nor would anyone else. That was the glory of Rose. 

“And Harry went away with him and became so much more...so much more than he ever could have been if he had stayed behind. Look at Harry’s face again.” The Doctor did. “That’s the same way I feel when you take me to all of these amazing worlds, show me nebulae and worlds made of purple sand with six moons. I feel the same joy Harry does. I mean,” she ducked her head a little, “I know that there are _some_ differences. Harry was meant to be a wizard all along…”

“So were you,” the Doctor interrupted. Rose smiled softly, a blush growing.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You were always meant to be here with me.”

Rose’s face glowed with delight and she nestled back into him, silently resuming her place and tucking the blanket up around her before she rested her hand back over his left heart. The Doctor draped his arm around her and tugged her just a tiny bit closer, unable to resist, distracting from the movement by snatching the sonic and restarting the movie. 

She was quiet for a minute before she tilted her head up at him and asked, “so, when you grabbed my hand and said, ‘ _run_ ,’ you were basically saying, ‘ _yer a wizard, Harry_.’?”

The Doctor laughed at her Hagrid impression, a deep rumbling laugh that jiggled her around a bit on his chest before he answered, “something like that, I suppose.”

 _’You’re an enchantress, Rose Tyler,’ would be more apt,_ he thought, but he maybe the twinkle in his eye told her that.


End file.
